1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, computer-readable recording medium, and computer data signal, and, more particularly to a movable communication terminal suitable for executing various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile communications such as cellular phones, the trends for multifunction devices are growing. For example, the cellular phone can double as a television receiver and an audio playback device.
With the progress in the multifunction and high performance of the device, many ways and means have been made to make full use of the performance of each function. For instance, the housing of a mobile communication terminal is changed in multiple kinds of styles, so that the style, which matches the function to be used, can be achieved.
This makes it possible to use one display screen in both portrait and landscape orientations and to realize a large-size screen display in landscape orientation that is appropriate for displaying a television broadcast in addition to the general screen display. Moreover, a large-size and high-quality speaker, which is difficult to be placed on the display surface side due to an increase in size of the display screen, is placed on an outer surface of the housing. Then, in playing back music, the housing is changed in such a way that the surface on which the speaker is placed is directed to the user.
As mentioned above, since restrictions on the arrangement of devices added to the mobile communication terminal can be solved by the changeable housing, the respective functions can be often implemented with the same performance as that of a device for exclusive use.
Accordingly, the mobile communication terminal can be employed for not only portable use but also domestic use as an information processor, home electronic appliance in some cases.
In consideration of battery consumption in this case, the mobile communication terminal is mounted on a charging base (cradle, stand) and is used with commercial power supply in many cases.
In view of the aforementioned use, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-73005, a method is disclosed in which a device is mounted on a charging base and a television reception is performed by an antenna line connected to the charging base to obtain a good receiving condition.
The above method can provide the good receiving condition; however, manual operations such as channel selection relating to the television reception are required for users, resulting in low user convenience.
Accordingly, there has been desired a method for improving user convenience of the mobile communication terminal when the charging base is connected thereto. Particularly, in the mobile communication terminal having the housing that is changed in multiple kinds of styles, since such the mobile communication terminal includes many additional functions with high performance, there has been desired a method that makes full use of the performance of each function to allow improvement in user convenience.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the present invention has been made and an object of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal having higher user convenience.